Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
by Lisa-chwan
Summary: Ou ce qui arrive quand une folle se laisse influencer par des réadaptations écrites par d'autres auteurs... Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieur... La représentation du Petit Chaperon Rouge va commencer !
1. Chapter 1

Lisa : Bonjour tout le moooonde ! *agite le manuscrit du Petit Chaperon Rouge*

Gakuto : Eh meeeeeeerde.

Lisa : Quoi ?! J'ai encore rien fait !

Gakuto : Non, mais je sens que ça va pas tarder.

Lisa : Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Je ne vais pas chercher à le cacher, parce que visiblement, vous avez déjà deviné ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Tss, z'êtes pas drôles hein. J'ai récemment lu les réadaptations de contes écrites par Fluffy Pearl et Equa, et j'ai adoré. Mais y en a pas eu de nouveau dans le fandom PoT depuis un petit bout de temps… alors voilà, je m'y mets aussi.

Gakuto : Voilà, je le savais.

Lisa : Mais la ferme, toi ! Et puis les autres, vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, parce que vous planquer ne vous servira pas à être épargné.

Oshitari : Zut. J'étais bien planqué pourtant.

Aelita : Ouais, moi aussi.

Shishido : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? T'es pas un perso d'origine !

Aelita : Et alors, ça m'empêche de me pointer ?

Shishido : Mais, mais, maiiis…

Lisa : Bien sûr que si tu as le droit de venir, mon Aelita n'à moi ! *ouvre grands les bras et lui fait un câlin* D'ailleurs, Hibiki, Aiko et Hibari se sont incrustées aussi. Tant mieux, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Atobe : Dis-nous plutôt quel conte on va jouer aujourd'hui, histoire de trouver un moyen rapide pour se suicider.

Lisa : C'est marqué dans le titre. T'es vraiment trop con, toi ! *ricane*

Atobe : Surveille ton langage envers le King ! *lui balance un dictionnaire dans la tête*

Lisa : *esquive* Bref. Aujourd'hui… C'est le Petit Chaperon Rouge !

Fuji : *se prend la tête entre les mains*

Lisa : Méchant. Vous devriez être heureux, y a pas beaucoup de personnages dans ce conte. Seulement cinq d'entre vous seront sacrifiés !

Ryoma : Youpi. *marmonne*

Shinji : J'espère que je ne vais pas être engagé. J'ai déjà joué une petite sirène, une fleur, un miroir… J'ai déjà donné. J'ai pas envie… Même si Tachibana-san me le demandait, je pense que j'hésiterai… Mais bon…

Kamio : Shinji… Tais-toi.

Shinji : Désolé.

Lisa : Hrm. *se racle la gorge* J'vais commencer la répartition des rôles, sinon je sens qu'on va m'oublier.

Marui : J'le sens mal.

Lisa : *l'ignore* Dans le rôle de la mère… Oishi !

Oishi : Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

Kikumaru : Ce rôle te va à merveille-nyah !

Oishi : Je ne vois pas en quoi…

Lisa : C'est simple. La môman elle est hyper protectrice avec le p'tit Chaperon Rouge. « Reviens vite », « parle pas aux loups », etc, etc. Ca te va bien, t'es une véritable maman-poule !

Oishi : … Ah.

Lisa : Ouais, « ah ». Pas de protestations acceptées, de toute façon ! Bref. Dans le rôle de la grand-mère… Sanada !

Sanada : C'est une blague j'espère ? *la fusille du regard*

Lisa : Pas du tout, pourquoi ? *tout à fait sérieuse*

Sanada : J'exige des explications.

Lisa : Et moi j'exige d'avoir sur le champ une bonne dizaine de cupcakes à la vanille et au beurre de cacahouètes. Mais tu vois, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. *reprends sa distribution en l'ignorant*

Sanada : *tente de l'assommer à coups de raquette*

Yukimura : Voyons, Sanada… Tant de violence ne te ressemble pas. *sourire*

Sanada : Tu as raison. Peut-être qu'on peut demander à Akaya de la tuer…

Nioh : Puri. On avait dit qu'il fallait essayer de limiter l'implication d'Akaya dans des bagarres.

Sanada : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bah, je trouverai un moyen de me venger.

Lisa : Dans le rôle du grand méchant loup… Nioh !

Nioh : … Rectification. En fait, ça ne me gène pas. Akaya, espèce d'enfoirmfl… *bâillonné*

Yagyuu : *fais taire Nioh*

Kirihara : On m'a appelé ? *vient d'arriver*

Tous : Non, non.

Nioh : Pourquoi moi ?!

Lisa : Parce que… tu verras plus tard !

Nioh : Hrmpf.

Aelita : *ricane*

Lisa : Toi, tais-toi où je t'en fais baver dans les prochains chapitres de l'autre fanfic.

Aelita : Méchante.

Lisa : Dans le rôle du père… Ryoma !

Ryoma : Tcheh. Pourquoi moi ?

Lisa : Parce que… bah, tu verras plus tard.

Ryoma : *boude*

Kintaro : KOSHIMAEEEEEEEE ! AFFRONTE-MOI !

Ryoma : Pas question.

Lisa : Bon. Vous n'êtes franchement pas enthousiastes aujourd'hui !

Ryoma : Qui serait content de jouer dans une pièce aussi nulle, hein ?!

Lisa : Mais tais-toi, ou je change ton rôle pour celui du Petit Chaperon Rouge !

Kintaro : KOSHIMAEEEEEEEEEE !

Ryoma : *se tait*

Momo : *applaudit* Bravo. Tu as réussi à clouer le bec d'Echizen.

Kintaro : Oh, Koshimae !

Lisa : Merci, merci. *ricane* Et Kintaro, arrête avec tes « Koshimae », tu m'casses les oreilles !

Kintaro : Méchante.

Lisa : Breeeef. Terminons cette répartition qui devient vraiment longue. Dans le rôle du petit Chaperon Rouge…

*silence*

Lisa : Oh, j'attends les roulements de tambour, là !

Hibari : *tape sur un tambour*

Kintaro : KOSHIMAE, AFFRONTE MOI-EUH !

Ryoma : *assome Tooyama sur un tambour*

Lisa : C'est pas exactement ce que j'entendais par « roulements de tambour », mais on va s'en contenter. Dans le rôle du petit chaperon rouge… MARUIIIII !

Marui : AH NON ! Pourquoi moi ?!

Lisa : A cause de tes cheveux.

Marui : Hein ?!

Lisa : Bah, t'as les cheveux tout rouges.

Marui : Mais on s'en fout des cheveux ! L'important c'est les fringues !

Lisa : Non, je trouve que les cheveux c'est important aussi.

Marui : Bah dans ce cas-là, pourquoi pas Kikumaru ou le bruyant de Shitenhouji ?!

Kintaro : JSUIS PAS BRUYANT !

Shiraishi : baisse d'un ton, Kin-chan… *soupire*

Kintaro : …

Lisa : Franchement, tu vois Eiji ou Kintaro en petite fille toute mignonne et toute calme ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de sauter partout et de faire des conneries !

Kikumaru : *renverse un vase après avoir sauté sur Ryoma pour avoir un câlin* Oups.

Lisa : *se prend la tête entre les mains*

Marui : … effectivement.

Lisa : Bon, ben c'est parfait ! Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, nous allons commencer la pièce dans pas longtemps !

Marui : Quoi ?! Eh, j'ai jamais donné mon accord !

Lisa : *ferme le rideau* On se revoit plus tard, cher public. Une fois que j'aurais réussi à calmer ces énergumènes…

Kintaro : KOSHIMAE-EUH, AFFRONTE-MOI !

Lisa et Ryoma : *en chœur* MAIS TAIS-TOI, A LA FIN !


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa : Il était une fois…

Ryoma : Quelle banalité. Ca m'étonne pas venant de toi. Mada mada dane ! *petit sourire arrogant*

Lisa : Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! *l'assomme avec un dictionnaire* Tu n'apparais que plus tard !

Sakuno : Ryoma-kun !

Lisa : Ah, Sakuno, tu tombes bien. Occupe-toi de Ryoma, fais lui un beau bandage sur la tête histoire qu'il soit en pleine forme lorsque ça sera à lui de jouer !

Sakuno : D-d'accord !

Lisa : *reprends sa narration* Je disais donc, il était une fois une petite fille que l'on appelait la Petite Chevelue rouge, à cause de ses courts cheveux de la même couleur que les fraises les plus mûres.

Marui : « la petite chevelue rouge » ?! Tu veux mon poing de génie dans ta tête d'abrutie ?!

Lisa : Que de violence !

Marui : Et d'abord, je suis pas une fille !

Yukimura : Marui, ne te plains pas de ça, je te prie. *le fixe*

Fuji : Oui, ce n'est pas comme si _toi_, tu jouais tout le temps des rôles de fille. *sourire contrit et regard de tueur en direction de Lisa.

Lisa : Taisez-vous, ou le prochain conte que j'adapte, c'est Ali Baba et les quarante voleurs.

Fuji : … Le conte où… ?

Lisa : Oui, Fuji, le conte où les quarante voleurs meurent ébouillantés. Un commentaire ?*regard sadique*

Inui : 100% de chances que cette fille soit une cinglée de première. *remonte ses lunettes sur son nez*

Lisa : Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! *le kick hors-scène* Allez, reprenons. Je disais donc, que cette petite fille… *surprend le regard meurtier de Marui, qui lui balance un gâteau rassis à la tête* que ce petit garçon, le petit Chevelu Rouge, habitait avec sa maman. Un jour, cette dernière l'appela.

Oishi : Grand-maman… *regard meurtrier de Sanada* Euh, grand-papa est malade. J'ai fais des choux à la crème et au caramel que ton grand-papa adore, alors amène-les lui ! Mais ne quitte pas le sentier surtout, il y a des loups… Ne traîne pas en chemin, reviens avant la tombée de la nuit, ne parle pas aux inconnus, prends ta cape rouge pour ne pas avoir froid, ta raquette de tennis pour te défendre en cas d'attaque, des kinder pour ne pas mourir de faim, une bouteille de coca pour ne pas mourir de soif, et surtout ne cours pas, tu risquerais de tomber ! D'ailleurs, voilà des pansements au cas où tu tombes… N'oublies pas de désinfecter la plaie, sinon ça risque de s'infecter… prends aussi la brosse à dents et du dentifrice pour te laver les dents après les kinder, tu ne dois pas avoir de caries ! Et…

Lisa : C'est bon, je pense que tu peux t'arrêter là, Oishi *soupir*

Oishi : Mais c'est encore une petite fille… euh, un petit garçon, et…

Lisa : C'est bon, j'ai dit ! *le kick hors-scène*

Yanagi : Je te l'avais bien dit, Sadaharu. 95% de chances qu'elle kicke votre vice-capitaine !

Inui : Ah… Je vais devoir prendre de nouvelles données…

Lisa : Mais cassez-vous, tous les deux… ! *désespère* Bref, REPRENONS. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge lui donna un gros baiser et partit en sautillant.

Marui : Pas question que je l'embrasse.

Lisa : M'en fous, débrouille toi, je veux que le Petit Chevelu Rouge se bouge de rejoindre grand-mam… euh, grand-papa.

Marui : *en tape cinq à Oishi et s'en va*

Lisa : …

Marui : Bah quoi ?

Lisa : … Non, rien. Or, tout près de là, un loup affamé rôdait dans le bois.

Nioh : Graouh.

Lisa : soit plus convaincant, feignant !

Nioh : Graouh, graouh.

Lisa : Boooon. On va faire avec. Il se lécha les babines en pensant au super bon repas qu'il allait faire – c'et vrai qu'avec tous les gâteaux que mange Marui, y a d'quoi faire… Il doit avoir pas mal de graisse au niveau du ventre… *évite un énième cake rassis*

Nioh : Slurp, slurp.

Lisa : Il s'approcha de la petite fille en prenant son air le plus gentil possible – c'est pas gagné, avec la tête qu'il a…

Nioh : *lui balance un regard noir* Salut ma p'tite fifille, comment tu t'appelles ?!

Marui : *donne un coup de panier au loup*

Nioh : Puri.

Lisa : Mais-euh, suivez le script ! Ca allait_ à peu près _bien jusqu'à maintenant…

Nioh : Comment tu t'appelles ma p'tite… Mon p'tit bonhomme ?

Marui : Marui Bunta.

Lisa : *l'assomme à coups de dictoinnaire*

Marui : Aïeuh !

Lisa : Tu t'appelles « le petit Chevelu rouge » !

Marui : Mais c'est pourrave comme prénom !

Lisa : M'en fous !

Marui : Bah puisque c'est comme ça… *ouvre le panier*

Lisa : Non… Tu n'oserais pas… *yeux de chien battu*

Marui : *commence à manger les choux à la crème et au caramel de grand-papa*

Lisa : Noooon, mais rien ne va plus là !

Marui : T'avais qu'à pas me placer dans ce rôle nul. *se lèche les doigts après avoir fini de manger* En plus, j'avais faim.

Lisa : Bon, bon, bon… *réfléchis à toute vitesse* Comment on peut modifier ça… *appelle les assistants metteurs en scène*

Nioh : Piyo. Des assistants/metteurs en scène ? T'es pas capable de faire ton boulot seule ?

Lisa : Quand on bousille ma pièce, non ! *les fusille du regard* YANAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, INUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Yanagi : On peut savoir pourquoi c'est nous les assistants ?

Lisa : Parce que c'est la chose que vous faîtes le mieux ! Prévoir des situations, et les résoudre.

Inui : Je te l'avais bien dit, Renji. 98% de chances qu'on serve finalement à quelque chose !

Yanagi : La prochaine fois, Sadaharu, la victoire sera mienne !

Mizuki : Nfu. Et peut-on savoir pourquoi _moi,_ je ne fais pas partie de cette joyeuse expédition ?

Lisa : Parce que j'ai pas de place pour toi dans la pièce.

Mizuki : Mes supers données pourraient être utiles. Nfu.

Lisa : Tes données sont nulles.

Fuji : Ooh, Mizuki ! Que dirais-tu de t'asseoir à mes côtés en tant que spectateur ? *fais craquer ses phalanges*

Mizuki : Mon cher rival ! Quel bonheur de te trouver ici ! Mais je crois que je préfère rester avec ton petit frère…

Yuta : QUI EST LE PETIT FRERE ?

Fuji : Yuta, écarte-toi de ce malotru !

Yuta : Aniki !

Lisa : Eh oh ! C'est pas bientôt fini ces chamailleries ? *balance un dictionnaire à la tête de Miyuki*

Miyuki : Je n'ai encore rien fait ! *se masse le crâne*

Lisa : Continue de ne rien faire, et grouille toi d'aller dans le public avec Yuta. *les kick hors-scène*

Marui : J'ai faim.

Lisa : Mange une main et garde l'autre pour demain ! *grince des dents* Les génies, une idée pour rattraper ça ?

Inui : Elle nous a appelé « génies » !

Yanagi : N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes ? Pour résoudre ça, tu n'as qu'à dire que le Petit Chevelu a eu peur et a laissé tomber les gâteaux !

Lisa : J'ai plus besoin de vous, merciiii ! * les kick hors-scène*

Inui : Ingrate.

Yanagi : 89,7% de chances qu'elle fasse ça.

Lisa : Le petit Chevelu eut tellement peur qu'il laissa tomber au sol les gâteaux.

Marui : *laisse tomber le panier vide et mange un kinder*

Nioh : Et où vas-tu ainsi ?

Marui : Chez le vice-capitaine, il est malade.

Lisa : *lui balance un autre dictionnaire dessus* Y a pas de vice-capitaine dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge !

Marui : Roh, ça va hein, désolé ! *mange un autre kinder* Chez grand-papa. Dans la petite maison avec un épouvantail devant !

Yukimura : *déguisé en épouvantail* Tu me le paieras, Lisa.

Lisa : Je t'aime aussi, Yukimura ! *sourire narquois*

Nioh : Piyo. Désolé, j'suis pressé. Tchuss !

Lisa : A ces mots, le loup s'enfuit à toutes jambes et fonce vers la maison, bousculant au passage l'épouvantail.

Sanada : YUKIMURAAAAA !

Lisa : *coup de dictionnaire* Grand-papa est malade.

Sanada : *assommé dans son lit*

Yukimura : Sanada !

Lisa : *coup de dictionnaire* Les épouvantails ne parlent pas.

Rikkai : Capitaine !

Lisa : On se la ferme dans le public ! Le loup frappa à la porte.

Nioh : *marmonne* Toc, toc, toc.

Sanada : *grogne* Qui est là ?

Lisa : Nioh, c'est maintenant que ta super capacité d'imitation rentre en scène ! Deviens Maruiiiii !

Public : …

Nioh : *deviens Marui* C'est le p'tit Chevelu Rouge !

Sanada : Tire la chevillette et la bobinette.

Lisa : Plus d'enthousiasme, voyons !

Sanada : Non.

Lisa : … Méchant.

Nioh : C'est donc pour cette débilité que je suis le Loup. Laisse-moi deviner, je vais aussi devoir imiter le vice-capitaine en temps que grand-papa ? Puri.

Lisa : Quelle perspicacité ! Le grand-père sursauta d'effroi.

Sanada : *fusille Nioh du regard*

Lisa : Et le supplia de le laisser en vie.

Sanada : Jamais de la vie.

Lisa : … Tu veux vraiment me mettre des battons dans les roues, toi, hein ?

Sanada : Pas particulièrement. Mais un Rikkai ne s'abaissera jamais à supplier ses adversaires.

Lisa : Ok. Cher Public, désolée de vous décevoir, mais on va mettre la représentation en pause. Disons que j'ai quelques trucs à dire à ce cher Genichirou… *fais craquer ses phalanges* ENTRACTE !


End file.
